1970s
This is a timeline of events that occurred during the 1970s. 1970 January * is formed.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2''Sometimes the ''Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for timeline purposes. February 9th *Gideon and Nathaniel Malick's father dies.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3.16: Paradise Lost 18th *Gideon and Nathaniel Malick visit Daniel Whitehall in prison after their father's funeral. He tells them that their father always cheated at the stone ceremony, hiding a notched white stone in the book 'Paradise Lost' and slipping it into the bag, feeling for the notch so he would never draw it. 19th *Gideon copies his father's trick, selfishly betraying his brother as the bag comes to just the two of them, and Gideon chooses to leave the notched white stone for Nathaniel and picking himself to live. Nathaniel draws the white stone and is sent to Maveth through the Monolith. Hive finds and kills him, using Nathaniel as his new host.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3.16: Paradise Lost May ]] 29th *Tony Stark is born in , New York to Howard and Maria Stark.Iron Man Unknown Month * is formed. *'' '' by is released. This song was later featured on Peter Quill's . , , , , , , , July 23rd * is born.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to people who existed in our world, and it is assumed they were born on the same day in the universe, for timeline purposes.Luke Cage: 1.12: Soliloquy of Chaos November 23rd *'' '' by is released in the United States of America. This song was later featured on Meredith and Peter Quill's mixtape, "Awesome Mix Vol. 2." 1971 January 7th *Clinton "Clint" Barton is born.The Avengers March 1st *Emil Blonsky is born in Russia.The Incredible Hulk Extended Scene 2nd *Clifford Smith, later known as Method Man is born.Luke Cage: 1.07: Manifest 19th *Nick Fury, working for CIA during Cold War, was sent on a mission to Russia and roots out a double agent.Nick Fury: Spies Like Us Unknown Month *'' '' by is released, containing the titular song, . This song was later featured on Meredith and Peter Quill's mixtape, "Awesome Mix Vol. 2." * is formed. July 2nd *'' '' is released in the United States of America.Luke Cage: 1.02: Code of the Streets November 10th *Christopher Lee Rios, later known as is born.Iron Fist: 1.08: The Blessing of Many Fractures , , , , , , , , , , ''Sometimes the ''Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for timeline purposes. 1972 *Arnim Zola receives a terminal diagnosis, and dies shortly after. His consciousness survives in an advanced supercomputer, which is kept in a S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker in Camp Lehigh, New Jersey.Captain America: The Winter Soldier March 24th *'' '' is released in the United States of America.Luke Cage: 1.01: Moment of Truth May 18th *'' '' by is released. This song was listened to by Meredith Quill and Ego in 1980, and later featured on Meredith and Peter Quill's mixtape, "Awesome Mix Vol. 2." 21st *Christopher Wallace, later known as , is born. ]] June 9th *R. Giyera is born in Oahu, Hawaii.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale October 11th *Marcus Daniels is born.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness December 26th *Former President of the United States Harry S. Truman dies. 27th * is born. 1973 * is formed. January 22nd *Former President of the United States dies. March 29th *The last remaining American troops withdraw from Vietnam, including Thaddeus Ross, who is 27 years old.The Incredible Hulk Extended Scene September 15th *Howard Stark films the intro for the 1974 Stark World Exposition. He uses the video to tell his son Tony of his love and that he beliefs in him, leaving a subtle hint to unlocking the 'new element'.Iron Man 2 22th *Robert Coulson dies.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.13: One of US November 1st *Wilson Fisk helps his father, Bill Fisk, by making posters to promote his campaign for the Third District Council of New York City. To fund his campaign, Fisk would loan cash from a mobster named Rigoletto.Daredevil: 1.08: Shadows in the Glass 8th *Bill Fisk loses his campaign for the Third District Council. Later, he is told by his son that a young man named Bernie Walker was knocking down the signs for his campaign and calling both of them losers. Fisk takes his son to confront the bully. Once they find him, Fisk asks Walker why he was hitting the signs and insulting him. Walker replies that he was only repeating his father's statements. Fisk then beats Walker with a bat and orders his own son to kick him and not to stop. *'Assassination of Bill Fisk': Later that night, Bill Fisk makes Wilson sit in a corner and stare at a wall to make him think about his future. As Fisk was about to leave to talk with Don Rigoletto, he is stopped by his wife. Having been drinking, Fisk begins to beat his wife, with Wilson listening. Having occurred numerous times before, Wilson gets tired of these beatings and finally decides to put an end to them. He grabs a nearby hammer and repeatedly hits his father over the head with it, killing him. Wilson and his mother cut up the body and spend the next week dumping the parts in a river. 27th *Marlene Fisk sends her son Wilson to live on a farm belonging to his relatives. December 8th ]] *Jasper Sitwell is born in Norfolk, Virginia.Captain America: The Winter Soldier 1974 February 12th *Pepper Potts is born.Based on Gwyneth Paltrow's age at the middle of the times of filming for Iron Man, Iron Man 2, The Avengers, Iron Man 3, and Spider-Man: Homecoming, working back from the middle of the dates of her scenes in the films and taking a weighted average, Pepper would have been born around October 1973. We know from Iron Man that her birthday is around February 12th, meaning the closest February 12th is February 12, 1974. March 19th *A promotional video for Stark Expo 74 is released, advertising it as a "dream of tomorrow, realized today," and featuring Howard Stark. The video invites viewers to join them for the opening in April 1974.Stark Expo 2010: 1.02: Stark Expo 1974[https://web.archive.org/web/20100420085102/http://www.starkexpo2010.com/ Stark Expo 2010 Website] April 26th *The last Stark World Exposition until 2010 opens. Howard Stark hides the secret to perfecting Arc Reactor technology in the layout of the Expo for Tony Stark to find when he gets older. May 30th *Lamont Coleman, later known as , is born.Luke Cage: 1.05: Just to Get a Rep August 9th * resigns from the office of the President of the United States, following an investigation revealing his involvement in the . * is born. November and Howard Stark]] 28th *Tony Stark builds his first circuit board. 1975 April 2nd *Yondu Udonta is freed from Kree slavery by Stakar Ogord after 20 years, to become a Ravager. Ego soon hires his Ravager clan to collect his numerous children from across the universe and bring them to his planet, and, still young and greedy for money, Yondu obliges.In Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Yondu says that he was sold into slavery as an infant and then spent 20 years in slavery, before Stakar Ogord freed him. Based on Michael Rooker's age when filming both movies, Yondu would have been born around January 1955, and so would have been sold around February. 20 years later, he would have been freed in April 1975. This fits with him then spending many years collecting Ego's children from 1975 up to any point between 1980 and 1988, then the final one, Quill, in 1988. 30th *The HYDRA-planned''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' , in which Thaddeus Ross served,The Incredible Hulk draws to a close. Avengers: Age of Ultron September ]] *Reva Connors is born.From the various references to past events, characters' ages in relation to events, rough dates, and timespans, as well as the actors' ages, past dates referred to in Luke Cage: Season 1 work out as explained here.Luke Cage: 1.04: Step in the Arena 1976 June *'' '' by is released. This song was later featured on Peter Quill's mixtape, "Awesome Mix Vol. 1." October 7th *Howard Stark unveils his building attempts in Arc Reactor technology. Although technologically successful, no attempt is made to explore its profitability. On Marvel's timeline, it is shown that this occurred 33 years before "I am Iron Man," which is dated to November 25, 2009, putting it around October 1976.Marvel's timeline November 28th *Tony Stark builds his first engine. 1977 January 17th *'' '' by is released. This song was later featured on Meredith and Peter Quill's mixtape, "Awesome Mix Vol. 2." February 4th *'' '' by Fleetwood Mac is released. This song was later featured on Meredith and Peter Quill's mixtape, "Awesome Mix Vol. 2." ]] March 21st *Dwight Frye is born in Cedar Rapids, Iowa.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.04: Devils You Know November *Kevin Thompson, later known as Kilgrave is born.In AKA WWJD?, Kilgrave says, "parents ran away. From promising careers... and their 10-year-old son." He also discusses how he was 10 when they left in AKA Sin Bin, which also features Jessica being told by Professor Davies that Albert and Louise Thompson, Kilgrave's parents, "skipped town in '88." With this dated to May 9, 1988, Kilgrave would have been born around November 1977.Jessica Jones: 1.09: AKA Sin Bin 3rd *''Pete's Dragon'' is released in the United States of America.Iron Fist: 1.11: Lead Horse Back to Stable[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0076538/releaseinfo?ref_=tt_ov_inf Pete's Dragon - Release Info] 1978 *'' '' by is released. This song was later featured on Peter Quill's . January 7th *HYDRA orchestrates the start of the Iranian Revolution. June *Willis Stryker is born.In You Know My Steez, a flashback is shown of Willis training Carl at boxing. In the background is a notice about an event coming up on "Friday November 15" (which would be 1996) and then "Monday 6-10 January" (1997), placing this around early November 1996. It is shown in Take It Personal that in May of whichever year (it refers to the car being a "1993" model, so at least 1994 or 1995 to refer to it as such), when Willis was 18 and Carl was 17, they stole a 1993 corvette. It can be assumed, considering the fact that the actors already look older than 16 and 18 in the November 1996 flashback and Mike Colter's age at the times of filming suggesting Luke would have turned 17 around the early 1990s, as well as the way the brothers' story is told, it can be assumed that they stole the car in the first May after the November 1996 flashback, May 1997. In Take It Personal, Luke says, "He was 2 years older than me," and in Now You're Mine, Willis says, "And everything was good until the preacher's wife, 2 years later, had a baby boy." With the paper saying they are 17 and 18 in May 1997, it can be assumed that they are about 1 year and 10 months apart in age, with Carl having just turned 17 and Willis about to turn 19, placing their dates of birth in April 1980 and June 1978 respectively.Luke Cage: 1.10: Take It PersonalLuke Cage: 1.13: You Know My Steez *'' '' by is released in the United States of America. This song was later featured on Meredith and Peter Quill's mixtape, "Awesome Mix Vol. 2." *'' '' by is released. This song was later featured on Peter Quill's . 16th ]] *Helmut Zemo is born.Captain America: Civil War August 23rd * is born. September 23rd *Sam Wilson is born. November 7th in one of their many dates]] *After Ego comes to Earth, looking to plant a seedling and have another child, he meets Meredith Quill. They soon fall in love.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 December 9th *Vincent Beckers dies in the city of Bruges in Belgium.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House 23rd *Ego leaves Quill to return to his planet, but promises to return. 1979 * is founded.Luke Cage: 1.09: DWYCK February 9th *'' '' is released.Luke Cage: 1.08: Blowin' Up the Spot 11th *The HYDRA-instigated Iranian Revolution draws to a close as the provisional government collapses. March 16th *Ego returns to Meredith Quill on Earth. May 9th in 2009]] *Ego leaves Earth again, knowing that he has to go back to his planet to replenish its energy and keep it thriving. 23rd *Stark Industries makes its last breakthrough in Arc Reactor technology until 2009. August 13th *Ego comes back to Earth again to spend more time with Meredith Quill. 28th *Michael Peterson is born.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: Pilot October 12th *Ego leaves Meredith Quill yet again, needing to return to his planet. References